True Love in Vegas
by Stefny0
Summary: Re-Written Brooke and Lucas meet for the first time in vegas and get married in a drunken mistake but they can only get a divorce after living together for 3months. will they cope hate or fall in love . based on what happens in vegas


**True Love in Vegas**

**Re-Written!**

**I was on terrible writer stage when I wrote this now am on not so terrible meets the crazy writer so hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to Dianehermans, (hope I got it right) to remind of this fic and everyone who previously reviewed****. **

Chapter 1

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

"Stupid phone, leave me alone" She cried burying her face into her pillow which so far was the most comfortable object she found to rest her head since it felt as if a giant elephant sat on that poor little head of hers. She probably drank her ass off again and slept with some stranger, which was not much of a surprise to her. This was her life, apart from being the Founder and Owner of Clothes over Bros and being an honest or very honest best friend to supermodel Rachel Gattina. She had no time for a real love life so she settled down for a set of meaningless sex, which meant no string attached and could not interfere with her work life. Till now

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

She groaned as she shook her eyes wide open and wondered who it could be before she answered. She tried to think but there were only two reasonable people in the world who would try to ruin her sleep.

1. Rachel, whom she hadn't seen or heard from since she kind of took of with last night's dude who was Lukey, Nicky, or something not really caring because she aint going to see him again.

2. Bitchtoria, or you could always say, her "mother". She's probably only calling to nag at her for not coming to work together. Oh yeah it was noon and she needed to sleep.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" she had completely forgotten about the phone. She picked up the phone and slowly laid back onto the bed closing her eyes they may have he awake but she does not have to listen, now does she?

"What do you want?" she answered still in bed eyes closed and thinking about what she could do next in Vegas since today was her last day.

"Morning wifey, sleep well," answered the voice on the other line, it was definitely male if that was any help and he sounded like an ass. What it April fool today or give Brooke a heart attack day?

"What the hell are you on about? Who is this?" I opened my eyes widely and sat up in bed only to realise I had no idea where I was. This sure wasn't my room or was it, it looked strange and where are my bags? What is going on? I scanned the room and saw Breakfast waiting for me with a card.

"Read the card you'll see" said the man and hung up. Wait whoa I did not just get hung up on. Okay so not the point. I dropped the phone on the bed and slowly walked to the card. Millions of things were running through my mind and the one that seemed the most mature was "Am I being Punked" I screamed as I picked up the card "Come out wherever you are Ashton" okay, I give up, maybe I wasn't being Punked. I gazed at the card; it looked very posh may I say. It looked just like the one you would see on wedding invitations a soft beige colour, very expensive. I opened up the card and read aloud.

"Congratulation, Mrs Davis-Scott. Hope you and your husband have a wonderful stay at the plaza."

I laughed at the card. Me married, wait what?"

No, this could not be happening I 'm only 23 and am married to some stranger. Stranger Scott. I realised that I was sitting on the floor, card still in hand. That is when I saw the ring. Stranger Scott was surely rich because the rock hanging off her finger was big. The ring looked almost perfect. She sighs, her knees held tightly against herself and her head laying on top of it. What am going to do? I turned the card to see

"**ME****ET ME NEED TO TALK"** written on the back in bold writing.You bet we have to talk; I finally though as I got up to get dress my life officially sucked.

* * *

"Dude, where is she?" I asked Nate majorly pissed as were still waiting for my "wife" which I personally called lets say an hour ago or so and she still wasn't down here. God I hate women even hot ones.

"Luke, come on she's probably having a heart attack knowing she scored New-York's best selling author for now the third time" he said trying to reassure me but hello how is "Your wife is probably dying or telling all her friends who she got me to married" both which is likely to risk my career. I glared at him, ready to smack him.

"Luke, chill she's here, now be nice she's your wife" he said with cocky smile which meant he was enjoying this, What did I do so wrong in this life that I had to get married, intoxicated and in Vegas. I still did not like the fact that I was married. Is that even legal to get married like this?

"Remember be nice" he said and walked off to where my "wife's" best friend was sitting. Jackass

* * *

"Rachel here"

"Won't be when I choke you," I barked over the phone.

"Brooke is that you?" Rachel asked slightly giggling

"No, Its Jesus of course its me, you whore!" I yelled frustrated by her friends laughter. Was Rachel high?

"Brooke, where the hell are you? Lucas and Nathan are waiting for you down here and well Lucas may be hot as hell but the guy is so damn pissed he threaten to stab natie with his butter knife"

She said making baby voice on words such Natie, God what was wrong with the world and stabbing? Did I get married to a hot wannabe serial killer? God am I grateful.

"Who and Who" I asked again, this is why your not suppose to consume too much alcohol, you get drunk, get married and forget who you married.

"Your Husband and His Brother" She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what's my Hubby's name again, Locus? I could not seriously go down to the lobby and ask them what my husbands called they would think I'm just another dumb whore.

"Lucas, you whore now get your ass down here"

"Fine, mother, umm Rach" I mumbled quietly wait for her respond

"Yea"

"Is he hot?" I asked with a small smile on my lips

"Rach, Rach-ho" unbelievable she hung up on me what is it with people these days and not ending a freaking conversation properly.

I arrived downstairs in the lobby and I found Rachel sitting there with two guys, so one of them must me my husband. Which one? Damn that whore for not telling me. Oh god, which one was my stupid but very hot husband. I walked over hoping he would speak first.

I saw her walking towards us she looked beautiful with her long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her cherry coloured lips and in ….just a pair of skinny jeans and a top and it took her a lifetime to get dressed?

Honestly, you'd expect me to be this amazing guy, which I am occasionally. I'm more known for my reputation as a man-whore than my writing talent. When you hear my name on TV or in the magazines, people feel sorry for what I have become, some thinks am just the way I am because I'm rich. Now I landed my ass into marriage to Fashion Diva Brooke Davis. According to Rachel the girl is stubborn, spoiled and a bitch.I scored the perfect bride form hell.

"Why the hell did it take you so long?" I snapped at the gorgeous brunette whom finally decided to grace us with a presence. Nathan glared at me I thought it came out nicely. She looked at me confused and It probably ticked in that head of hers when she realised who I was.

"I had to shower, something you should have done, don't you think" she replied sitting across from me. She was very feisty my type really but I do not do wives I do one night stands.

"You are so not funny, we got fucking married" I exclaimed had she forgotten by the looks of it she could have been one of those dumb high school cheerleaders. Not that minded really but come on.

"Don't think I don't know ass, it takes two to get hitched so don't get all dramatic on me." Glaring at me, I smiled cockily but glared at Nathan as he kicked me from underneath.

"I remember too you know," I mumbled wincing in pain.

"Same, here"

"So, what happened" I gave Nathan the worst look I could think of and smiled looking at Brooke. Of course, I didn't know what happened and the idiot knows that too.

"What I just want to know, I mean you guys do remember right" Nathan was so enjoying this, I bet he'd watch me look stupid till the day I die if it were up to him.

"Of course we do" I looked at Brooke I think that's her name since that's what Rachel called her, she didn't look so thrilled about them knowing either. There is something we have in common after all.

"Yeah, Nathan's right, I Want to know too" spoke the red head, as she pouted and gave me the puppy eyes. I smiled and looked at Brooke for help, that women knew how to keep silent since she hadn't spoken a word since she joined us.

"I'll tell you later Rach" I don't think Lucas want to talk about it, Right hubby? Hell no!

This one aint going to be blamed on me.

"No, you what-

"Mr and Mrs Scott" I looked up and saw a man standing with a tape saying wedding n84078 Mr and Mrs Scott. He must be working here since he had a name tag on.

"Yes" we answered at the same time. We looked at each other and turned our attention back to the man.

"We got you wedding taped right here sir" he said, handing the tape to me.

"Thank you vey much" I took the tape slightly looking disturbed on what might be on the tape.

"I want to watch it" Ah so Brokie did not know what kind of disaster we might have caused apart from eloping.

"Me too" Nathan and Rachel pretty much screamed at the same time! God they were excited, for know apparent reasons since they were not going to see it. However, what could I say to change Dumb and Dummers mind?

"What if it's a sex tape" I said, the two smile dropped into a disgust look.

"Ouch what the hell" my lovely wife just kicked me. Did she not realised I saved her from those two imbecile watching the tape.

"I don't think I Want to see it any more" Rachel said looking as if she were going to puke.

"Yea, my brother riding a very beautiful stranger, now wife is not my type of porn I prefer lesbians," Nathan proudly said and only realised how bad that sounded aloud. Brooke coming to the rescue after giving Nathan the dirtiest look she could think of said the smartest thing she said since she last spoke.

"O.K, how about me and Lucas watch it and well tell you, right lukie? She said smiling at me. Ok that last part totally meant she was into me.

"Don't call me Lukie," I said sounding childish. She got up and grabbed my arm.

"Whatever, locus"


End file.
